1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric plug for electrically connecting an electric appliance with an electric socket, and more particularly to an electrical safety adaptor adapted to be selectively interchanged for adapting to different electric sockets with respect to the different standards of the countries, wherein the electrical safety adaptor further provides a child safety feature of preventing the electrical safety adaptor directly plugging into the socket.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many different kinds of the existing AC electrical appliances are used around the world, especially the home electric appliances with portable feature are always carried from one place to another place. Such portable electrical appliances are chargers, AC to DC inverters, or appliances with built-in charging circuits to form an integrated structure. Some electrical appliances having a bigger size and heavier weight include a power plug extended from the body via an electric cable. No matter which types of the electric plugs are incorporated, the manufacturer only provides the electric plug corresponding to the safety standard of the country which the electric appliances are sale therein. In other words, there are different safety standards around the world, such as CCC standards in China, UL standards in the United States, UK standards in UK and GS standards in German, etc, the electric plug is not changeable such that even the manufacturers manufacture the same electric appliances, they have to change the corresponding electric plugs before the electric appliances are shipped to different countries. In addition, with the rapid development of international exchanges and world trade, it becomes a necessary approach in the single-systemization of world economics market and the internationality of electric appliances. In order to meet the different safety standards, the user and/or the manufacturer merely incorporate with an additional adapter for the electric plug. However, such adapter not only enlarges the size of the electric plug but also increases the manufacturing cost of the electric appliance.
In order to solve this problem, the applicant has applied a China patent application entitled “an electrical safety adaptor with replaceable head unit” having an application number 200420015275.4, wherein an electric plug incorporates with the detachable head unit which meets the standards of each country for solving the above mentioned problem. However, in order to connect the resilient conductors of the receptacle, the back part of the plug-in connector is unprotected. If a child put the electric plug into a socket, it may cause electric shock. Therefore, the applicant respectfully improves the electric plug which not only meets the standards of each country but also prevents the electric shock by separating the connector with the receptacle.